


I Swear

by Dustbunny3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel of sorts to So Help Me. Sakura makes Ino scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100 prompt #365, curse.

Ino strains against binds she's only mostly certain she could slip if she tried, whining high in her throat as she's positioned at Sakura's whim. Sakura looks up into her face, eyes gleaming with arousal and arrogance, lips stretching back into a grin. In the next moment, those lips are upon Ino's flesh where they belong, joined by tongue and teeth as Ino bucks and swears the air blue. It's mere minutes before she is swearing another kind of oath entirely;  _anything, Sakura, please-!_

In her release, she manages to gasp, "Fuck you."

Sakura grins again, answers, "When you're ready."

**Author's Note:**

> Praise appreciated, concrit treasured, flames raspberried.


End file.
